Eridanus Riza
Eridanus Ríza Eridanus Ríza is a Chrysanthian hailed from Vromiá Village in the Éfforos Province. As a child, Eridanus' village was raided by a group of Hill Orcs who kidnapped and killed his childhood friend, Theia. Due to the traumatic experience of losing his friend, Eridanus vowed become stronger so he can protect those he cared about as well as those who cannot protect themselves. Biography Eridanus was born and raised in Vromiá Village where he lived with his mother, Helene, and his older brother, Mykonos. His father, Alekto, served in the Chrysanthian Navy but was lost at sea on a voyage to the land of Anasazi. Here, he would work on his family's farm where they would grow and harvest root vegetables such as potatoes, carrots, beets, and parsnips. Eridanus was never the social type, usually only conversing with his family and one friend of his, a girl named Theia. When not working, the two were inseparable. During the holidays and festivals, they would be found together usually with Theia taking the lead. Many people in the village assumed that the two would end up being married one day, unfortunately some things would not come to be. During an autumn night, Vromiá Village was raided by a band of hill orc who came in to steal the village's harvest as well as taking the women of the village, one of which was Eridanus' friend, Theia. General Kyros Aellius would personally lead a mission to rescue the women and the stolen harvest when he found out about the kidnapping while on leave in the countryside. The mission was successful, however Theia was killed and consumed by the Hill Orcs. This event would traumatize Eridanus, causing him to become reclusive for years, only talking to his immediate family. At age 13, he would run away from his home to join a military caravan where they would take him to the capital to train as a soldier of Chrysant. Placeholder text (need to finish story when less sleepy...) Personality Eridanus' personality can be condensed into three words; blunt, oblivious, and quiet (most of the time). If Eridanus has something to say, he'll be very blunt about the matter which may or may not offend people. In return, people who interact with Eridanus should be blunt with him as well as he's not good with picking up hints and social cues. Equipment & Skills Eridanus dons Chrysanthian plate armor along with a longspear, Captain Samaras' arming sword, a shortsword, and his aspis. It's also not uncommon for him to pack a few javelins for battles where he would like to keep his distance. He also carries a magic shield which he received as a gift for his deeds on the Isle of Moon's Eye. Eridanus lacks skills that are useful outside of combat aside from one skill, cooking. Eridanus is passionate about cooking and once served as the chef for Captain Samaras' scout vessel. Combat Style Eridanus values defense above all else when it comes to combat. Combining his plate armor with throwing weapons such as his longspear of javelins, he will mitigate the amount of time his opponent will have to attack him. When his opponent does have the opportunity to strike him, these blows are more often than not mitigated by his armor. Should he be in a scenario where he must protect an important individual, he'll constantly remain by their side unless told to do otherwise. These individuals could be mages he's escorting, an injured ally, or those he has deemed too weak to defend themselves. He will stay in a fight as long as he can but he has a habit of running away calling it a "tactical retreat" when he is in immediate danger or if all of his allies have fallen. Because of this habit, he has often been ridiculed by other soldiers for being a coward, to which he'll reply "what good is a dead soldier?". Relationships Placeholder text